(VHope) Closer -Closing part 2-
by Himkyu
Summary: Aku merasa aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Aku merasa benar benar butuh dirimu. Jangan jauh dariku.. tetaplah disisiku. This is sequel from "Closing" , BTS / BANGTAN 's FF , V Hope / TaeSeok , all member include, Romance Fluff Humor, DLDR!


"**CLOSER (Closing part 2)"**

**Author : **himkyu - miyu

**Length : **Oneshot

**Genre : **Romance ,fluff, comfort, slight humor

**Mainpair : **VHope (Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok)

**Note : **Ini adalah sekuel dari "Closing" part 1 :) Rencananya sih mau dijadiin chapter aja.. tapi karena genre nya yang berbeda, jadi miyu bikinin sekuel aja ya^^ gomennasai minna-san

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasa aku ingin lebih _dekat_ denganmu. Aku merasa benar benar butuh dirimu. Sama halnya ketika aku butuh oksigen, saat itu juga aku memikirkanmu. Jangan jauh dariku.. tetaplah disisiku.

Give me a last chance about my foolish yesterday… it's not late to change it..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim salju di bulan desember. Ini adalah hari natal. Hari penuh kebahagiaan. Ketika Kristal mengkilap perlahan jatuh mengenai jaket tebalku, aku merasakan kedinginan. Aku perlu kehangatan.

Mataku memandang sepasang kekasih yang saling merangkul. Seorang gadis yang melingkarkan lengannya di lengan seorang pria. Gadis itu tersenyum. Begitu hangatnya lengan _kekasih_nya jika sedang dirangkul begitu, mungkin itu di pikirannya.

Kedua nya berjalan mendekat padaku. Namun aku masih melamun di posisi yang sama.

"Kau tak kedinginan, chagiya?"

"Ani ! Karena ada kau di sisiku, aku tak merasa kedinginan."

"Oh yuri chagiya, kenapa kau yang sekarang menggodaku? Bukankah seorang pria lah yang menggoda kekasihnya?"

"Tapi di musim dingin ini, hangat menjadi sejuk. Panas menjadi dingin. Semunya berkebalikan."

"Kalau begitu, apa kita dekat seperti ini, lalu menjauh?"

"TIDAK! Kita dekat, lalu semakin dekat. Itu juga berbeda makna kan?"

"Oh chagiya… Saranghaeyo Kwon Yuri."

"Nado, Ah In chagiya.." _(Ini berasa lagi main Fashion King deh -.-)_

Ughh… kata kata manis gadis itu. Kenapa justru membuatku semakin kesal. Apa karena tak ada siapapun yang dapat menghangatkanku seperti yang gadis itu dapatkan. Bahkan aku iri dengan pria itu. Memiliki kekasih yang sangat jago mengeluarkan kata kata semanis gula.

Sudahlah, sebaiknya kuteruskan tujuanku. Musim dingin ini pun juga tak akan berakhir apabila aku memikirkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal's POV**

"Kita rayakan keberhasilan kita !"

_CHERRSS_

Hiruk pikuk di suatu ruangan menjadi perhatian. Namjoon tengah mengangkat tinggi minuman kalengnya ke udara sambil tertawa senang. Suga, Jin , Jimin, dan Jungkook ikut bersuka ria dengan namja berlesung pipit di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya penjualan album kita laris di Korea ! It's a big time BABY !" seru Namjoon.

"Hey! Turun kau ! Tak tau malu sekali.. sekarang kau ini menjadi RAP MONSTER.. bukan Kim Namjoon yang kekanakan itu. Ck…"

Jin selalu saja mengkritik. Kini sasarannya adalah Namjoon. Namjoon begitu kesal. Andai saja Jin bukan hyung, ia pasti sudah melempari minuman cola nya ke kepala Jin. Padahal ia berharap sekali, sebagai Leader, ia bisa lebih di respect oleh Jin. Tapi sebagai leader, juga tidak mampu menandingi kemurkaan hyung tertua nya itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat.."

Namja berwajah oval dengan sebuah masker menutupi setengah wajahnya, muncul dari pintu masuk ruangan. Empat namja di dalam ruangan itu teralihkan perhatian mereka pada orang yang baru saja datang.

Dengan nada kesal, suga menegur orang itu.

"Hope, kau selalu saja terlambat. Kau ini seperti kakek kakek saja. Selalu lambat melakukan sesuatu."

Rentetan kata pedas dari mulut Suga tak menjadi pojokkan untuk JHope. Ia justru segera duduk di samping Jungkook dan melepas masker mulutnya. Seraya mengambil 1 minuman cola yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ya ampunn.. J-Hope benar benar sabar sekali dengan kebiasaan Suga hyung. Aku terpesona …." Puji Jungkook sambil menunjukkan 2 jempolnya di hadapan J-Hope. Namja di sampingnya (Suga) justru memelototi sang magnae.

"YA YA… MAKSUDMU 'KEBIASAAN' ITU APA?!" amukan Suga yang tak suka disindir justru mengundang jitakan dari Jin yang duduk di sampingnya juga.

"Jangan pernah membentak Jungkook, nee?" ahh.. sweet Seok Jin. Ia kini menjadi pahlawan untuk Jungkook. Sementara si magnae beraegyo manis sebagai balasan terima kasih dari jauh. Dan Suga hanya mengusap kesal kepalanya yang terjitak.

"Ya , J-Hope ! Say something please! You make us worried , really!"

Namja yang dipanggil J-Hope tak merespon. Ia hanya memandang kosong pada minuman cola di tangannya.

"Aish.. kambuh lagi penyakitnya. Padahal sudah 2 bulan berlalu, tapi ia masih saja punya kebiasaan melamun." Ucap Namjoon mengacak kesal rambutnya tanda frustasi.

"Ya hyung, sepertinya JHope hyung lupa dengan sebutan panggungnya. Biar aku yang menyadarkannya.." ujar Jimin mencairkan suasana cemas dari Namjoon.

"Hoseok hyung…."

"TAEHYUNG-AH!" seru Hoseok tiba tiba.

Hal itu membuat Namjoon, Jimin , Suga, Jungkook, dan Jin terkejut. Mereka saling berpandangan. Lalu terakhir, dengan kompak memberikan pandangan menyelidik pada Hoseok. Hoseok jadi salah tingkah.

"Hei.. siapa Taehyung yang hyung maksud itu?" selidik Jimin sambil memicingkan matanya. Membuat Hoseok menggeleng cepat. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Apa ia kekasihmu?" kini Namjoon yang membuat Hoseok berkeringat dingin. Padahal cuaca didalam ruangan sudah cukup dingin.

"Hyung sudah punya pacar?" tanya Jungkook antusias sambil menggoyang goyangkan lengan Hoseok. Ia benar benar terpesona apabila hyung nya itu benar benar memiliki kekasih.

"A..aku tak punya…."

"YA ! JANGAN MENGELAK ! KAU PASTI PUNYA PACAR ! KENAPA KAU SELALU BE- EHHHMMM"

"Aish.. sebaiknya harus kuselotip mulutmu. Selalu saja ada 'api' muncul." Ujar Jin sambil terus membekap mulut Suga. Sementara pemilik mulut tersebut terus memberontak.

_Aduh bagaimana ini? Mereka seperti menuntutku untuk mengakui suatu hal yang bahkan aku tak mengerti!_, pikir Hoseok berputar putar di otaknya. Sementara kumpulan tatapan menakutkan nan penuh tuntutan bersatu menghakimi dirinya.

"YA ! DIA KEKASIHKUU! Upss.." Hoseok segera membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak tau mengapa kalimat itu bisa keluar dengan tiba tiba. Sama saat ia memanggil nama "Taehyung" di luar kesadarannya.

"HAHA…. Bagus sekali. Kau tadi mengelak. Sekarang kau mengakuinya!" tawa penuh kepuasan dari Namjoon semakin membuat bulu kuduk Hoseok bergidik /? Pasalnya mereka sudah terlanjur menganggap pernyataannya benar!

"Aishh.. seenaknya saja kau melangkahi hyungmu sendiri! Tak adil!" kesal Jin mempoutkan bibirnya. Sisi galaknya hilang sempurna. Suga hanya menganga lebar melihat perubahan seketika hyungnya itu.

"AHHH.. HYUNG! KENALKAN DIA PADAKU!? IA PASTI NOONA YANG CANTIK YA!" jungkook berteriak penuh semangat menyala. Bahkan hampir saja melukai gendang telinga Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu coba kau bawa dia kemari." Tuntut Suga dengan pandangan curiga. Hoseok hanya bisa menelan salivanya sendiri. Ia benar benar diserbu kembali sebuah tuntutan untuk membuatnya membawa namja yang bahkan tak tau dimana keberadaannya.

"Ya! Bawa dia! Akan kutuntut dia karena sudah membuatmu selalu melamun tidak jelas!" kini Namjoon yang berantusias sama halnya dengan yang lain.

Mau tak mau, Hoseok sudah memiliki kontrak tersirat pada hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul nya. Ia tak bisa menolak. Kebohongan yang ia ciptakan justru akan membuat hyungdeul + dongsaengdeul nya semakin menghakimi nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoseok's POV**

Apa perlu aku membuat audisi?

Audisi untuk menjadi 'kekasih bohongan seorang J-Hope?'

Haha.. lucu sekali.

Tapi apakah akan ada yang ikut?

Lagipula aku ini sudah menjadi artis?

Aishh.. apa yang ada di otakku ini? Tentu saja itu adalah sesuatu yang GILA untuk dilakukan. Resikonya pun akan semakin memburuk.

Entah kenapa, semakin hari, suhu di Korea semakin menusuk. Kepulan putih dari nafasku semakin terbentuk bagai awan putih. Tidak cukup kah jaket tebal ini melindungiku dari dinginnya cuaca hari ini?

"_Wanna be loved_

_Don't wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved  
Neowaui same love…"_

Tunggu dulu…

Siapa itu?

Kepalaku terus menoleh kesana kemari hendak menemukan sumber suara itu.

Aku kenal betul lagu itu.

Kini kakiku terus berjalan lurus. Padahal aku sendiri tak tau kemana arah tubuhku terbawa. Aku hanya ikuti naluri ku pada 'sesuatu'. Yang terasa sangat dekat… hendak menjauh. Aku ingin terus mendekatinya.

"_Don't wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved__  
__Neowaui same love… i know it's over__"_

Aku semakin merasa sesuatu 'itu' semakin dekat denganku. Aku sudah tak merasa lagi kedinginan yang menusuk. Namun kehangatan… benarkah perkataan gadis kemarin benar? Bahwa dekat dengan seseorang akan membuatmu semakin hangat?

Langkahku mulai terhenti. Ketika aku menyadari sesuatu.

Seseorang yang berjalan tak jauh di depanku. Berambut kecokelatan. Aku merasa mengenalnya hanya dengan melihat punggung kepalanya.

TING TONG *_efek apa ini? -_-_

Lampu merah. Namun langkah kaki pemuda itu tak henti juga. Kini ia berjalan menuju tengah jalan. Namun? Itu sangat berbahaya !

"AWASSS !" teriakku. Tapi tak mampu menggubrisnya. Ia masih terlena dengan headset di telinganya. Astaga… ia bahkan tak mendengar suara klakson yang beriringan menderu.

"AWASS!" aku segera berlari ke arahnya. Mendorong kuat tubuhnya.

Dan…..

CKITTTTT…

BRUKKK… *_efek apa ini?-_-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone's POV**

.

.

Sepi…

Apa aku ada di surga?

"Tae…."

Samar..

Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu.

"Taehy…"

Aku mengenal suaranya.

Mungkinkah ini benar benar di surga?

"TAEHYUNG !"

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Tampak samar sosok wajah dengan raut cemas di hadapanku. Ia terus menggoyang goyangku tubuhku penuh antusias. Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku tertidur sehingga tak ingat semuanya?

"Taehyung! Ireona! Jangan membuatku khawatir!"

"A…aku baik baik saja, hyung!" sedikit menegapkan tubuhku. Agar namja di hadapanku ini tak benar benar mati akibat mencemaskanku..

TIDAK! Kumohon Kim Taehyung… jangan banyak berharap lagi..

"Kau bodoh! Jangan pernah menyebrang jalan dengan menggunakan headset! Kau bisa membuatku cemas setengah mati!" teriakan namja itu justru hanya dapat kubalas senyum lemah. Aku sudah lama tak melihat sosoknya yang sedang gelisah.

"Kau mencemaskanku, hyung? Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja?"

_Happp_

Mataku terbelakak. Aku benar benar terkejut dengan perlakuannya.

Pelukan ini… baru pertama kali kurasakan. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang.

"Hangat…" bisiknya.

"Aku merasa hangat di dekatmu. Kumohon, jangan jauh dariku. Aku ingin tetap di dekatmu."

"…." Terdiam. Benar sekali, aku tak sanggup berkata kata lagi.

Apa yang ia baru katakan, bahkan lebih dari sebuah harapanku selama ini. Ia ingin berada di dekatku…. Tak terbayangkan sebelumnya.

"Aku baru sadar. Perasaan ini.. aku tak mungkin merasakannya apabila aku tak mencintaimu Taehyung-ah. Kumohon tetaplah disisiku"

"Hyung, a…aku akan selalu di dekatmu." Elusan di punggungnya serta hembusan nafasnya di tengkukku membuatku benar benar hangat.

Aku mencintaimu , hyung..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal's POV**

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu pulang! Aku tak percaya lagi denganmu berjalan sendirian."

"hahaha.. maafkan aku hyung. Aku terlalu terlena sih.. aku tak mengulanginya lagi kok."

"Aishh.. kau ini! Memang apa sih yang kau dengar?"

"Ini.."

Taehyung menyodorkan salah satu headset nya dan memasangkannya di telinga Hoseok. Hoseok mencoba menerka nerka lagu tersebut.

"Ahh.. ini.. kau menyukainya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Nee.. aku merasa liriknya seperti mewakili perasaanku." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ini tidak lagi cocok untukmu. Secara kau sudah tak merasa patah hati kan?"

"Hahaha.. mungkin saja, hyung."

"Lagipula lagu ini hampir membunuhmu. Dan lagu ini buatan Suga hyung. Sesuai sifat penciptanya, lagu ini bisa mengancam orang lain."

"Mwo? Suga hyung?"

"Ah.. sudahlah.. aku malas memikirkan si 'lidah tajam' itu."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Ia senang namja nya ini sudah menjadi artis terkenal namun masih peduli kepadanya.

"Ehm.. te..terima kasih atas jaketnya, hyung. Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, setiap ada di dekatmu, aku selalu merasa hangat."

Semburat merah di pipi Taehyung pun mulai muncul.

"Oh ya satu lagi… jangan memanggilku 'hyung', nee? Mulai sekarang panggil aku … 'chagiya'"

Pipi Taehyung semakin memanas. Ia hanya bisa menunduk malu , sementara Hoseok hanya terkekeh gemas.

Hoseok pun merangkul Taehyung dan membiarkan mereka berbagi headset berdua dengan lagu yang lebih lembut. Berjalan di antara salju yang tak lagi dingin menusuk..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok Tok Tok.._

"Biar kubuka !" seru Jimin.

Ia tengah berlari kearah pintu masuk dan ia terkejut dengan seseorang di depan pintu apartemennya..

Seorang namja manis..

"Annyeong… a..aku Kim Taehyung." Ucap namja itu seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Mwoo?! Ya Ya … HYUNGDEUL ! KOOKIE!" Taehyung jadi kebingungan ketika respon namja di hadapannya yang tak sesuai perkiraannya.

"Ada apa? Aigoo.. siapa namja ini?" Namjoo adalah orang pertama yang muncul. Disusul Suga, Jin, dan Jungkook.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Taehyung. Saya ingin mengembalikan jaketnya ini." Ujar Taehyung seraya menyodorkan sebuah jaket. Sementara 5 namja di depannya hanya menganga tak percaya.

"Mu..mungkinkah kau?"

"Hey Taehyung-ah!"

Taehyung + 5 namja aneh di depannya menengok kehadiran Hoseok yang baru muncul. Hoseok pun berjalan cepat pada Taehyung dan langsung merangkul nya. Sementara Taehyung hanya menunduk malu.

"I..ini Taehyung?" tunjuk Suga pada Taehyung namun matanya masih mengarah pada Hoseok.

"Apakah kalian…." Jin berusaha menebak nebak.

"Waa… manisnya… aku tak percaya." Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Jungkook justru terpesona atas kemesraan di depannya.

"Ya ! Kenalkan ini Kim Taehyung… dan dia kekasihku. Semoga kalian senang bertemu dengannya."

"APA?!" seru 4 namja (selain Jungkook) atas pernyataan Hoseok yang 'benar benar' sulit dipercaya. Namun setidaknya bisa membuktikan janji Hoseok pada mereka.

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku, kan? Nah sekarang aku ingin berkencan dengan kekasihku ini.. Annyeong!" Hoseok pun merangkul mesra Taehyung dan membawa pergi sosok manis nya itu menjauh dari kebingungan 5 namja tadi.

"Kau tau.. itu sangat memalukan." Ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Ya memang… setidaknya membuat malu kekasihku ini yang pipinya sudah memerah. Hehe.." goda Hoseok.

Dan betul saja, Hoseok merasa pipinya panas. Ia hanya bisa mendekap kedua pipinya dan berharap semburat merahnya tak semakin muncul layaknya tomat merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

before... I just want to close the wound. If I closed it, it can make me never feel the hurt again. It better _closing_..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Now, "close" is a different mean. I want to feel the warm beside you. Never standing far away from you. My heart can not stop rattle. I don't care. Because the blood will flow faster. Because of that too, it makes me always warm in this cold room. So .. don't go from me. Comeback to me.

I wanna be _closer_ with you..

**.**

**.**

Forever

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Terima kasih ya karena red udah membaca FF ini ^^ untuk perbandingan antara FF part 1 dengan part keduanya ini memang keliatan banget. **

**FF pertama lebih pendek dari FF kedua. Secara miyu buatnya lagi gak ada inspirasi apapun :p**

**Tapi miyu berterima kasih pada fanart fanart yang miyu browse di web. Haha…**

**Oh ya.. miyu minta maaf kalau ff ini kurang greget. Maafkan miyu juga sudah membuat Taehyung menjadi uke disini -_- mungkin saja ini lebih cocok ke pair HopeV atau SeokTae ya /? Wkwk .. karena bagaimana pun, miyu lebih suka hopie jadi seme ^^ maafkan miyu kalau kurang berkenan #huehehe**

**BIG THANKS FOR ALL REVIEW AND REVIEW THAT WILL COME AGAIN IN "CLOSING part 1". THANKS FOR SILENT READER TOO ^^ **

**Buat yang req moment 'kisseu', mianhae.. mereka masih terlalu polos untuk melakukannya XD ditunggu aja di FF pairing lainnya nee..**

**Last,**

**DON'T FORGET SUPPORT MIYU ALWAYS AND R/R ^^**

**Kamsha... :) **


End file.
